7 días con ellos
by cuinsi45
Summary: Una semana en una mansion, mayordomos, ayudantes, batallas pokemon, problemas amorosos, situasiones comprometedoras, situasiones comicas. Solo le faltaria leemon para ser el fic perfecto xD No olviden dejar sus reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Un saludo ha aquellos que han estado al pendiente de mis fics y a la vez una disculpa por no poder traer conti de _"un final único", _pero a modo de disculpa les traigo este nuevo fic, ya que he meditado y me he dado cuenta de que fics Advanceshippins en español hacen falta. Por eso pongo mi granito de arena para la causa Advance**

**Sin mas que decir los dejo con la historia**

**Disclaimer:** La mayoria de los personajes no me pertenecen, pero yo quisiera que si xD

**_/_**

Prologo

7 días con ellos

Era una tarde tranquila en la casa del líder de gimnasio de ciudad Petalburg. En esta solo se encontraba la joven castaña de nombre May, en su cuarto, recostada en su cama reflexionando acerca de sus aventuras y sus más recientes logros

La copa listón de Hoenn

Y es que ya habían pasado 3 años desde que se había separado de Brock, su hermano Max y Ash. Debido a que mientras ella viajaba por Jotho, donde terminó entres los cuatro mejores. El joven entrenador recorría la región de Sinnoh.

Y cuando ella se propuso a viajar por dicha región. Ash se encontraba ya en la lejana región de Unova

Fue así que ella se resignó a que alguna vez volviera a ver a su gran amigo. Y una vez terminada su participación en el gran Festival de Sinnoh, volvió a participar en el de Hoenn resultando ganadora ella al vencer a su adinerado amigo y rival, Drew.

Adinerado debido a que durante sus viajes, la castaña se enteró que el era miembro de la familia de la Rousse, dueña de los Ferris de mayor lujo de la región Hoenn

Fue ahí cuando recordó cierta época, en la que de alguna forma ella se había enamorado de el peliverde, pero con el paso del tiempo, si el sentía lo mismo jamás lo demostró. Hasta que en la recta final de su viaje por la región Sinnoh (seguía viajando con Drew, Solidad y Harley) se reencontró con un viejo amigo de la infancia, Brendan.

Y fue ahí que se empezó un tipo de disputa entre los dos chicos por la castaña, que resulto en nada, ya que al término del Gran Festival de Sinnoh, el grupo se disolvió, regresando cada quien a sus respectivas ciudades

Y durante sus viajes por Hoenn no eran acompañados por sus rivales, si no más bien por dos nuevos chicos que curiosamente habían conocido a Ash

Sus nombres: Lyra y Khoury, que siempre estaban al pendiente de las actuaciones de Ash ya que después de su actuación en la liga Sinnoh se declararon admiradores del entrenador; y así fue que todo el viaje le preguntaban acerca de Ash y le informaban de sus logros

Justo en ese momento un pensamiento relacionado con Ash y sus ex acompañantes le paso por la mente, y es que todos habían conseguido tener una relación

Se había enterado de que Misty y Tracey teñían una relación desde hace ya un tiempo.

Dawn de alguna forma había conocido al nieto del Prof. Oak: Gary e igualmente entablaban una relación sentimental

Y había escuchado que el chico de cabello verde y la entrenadora dragón que acompañaban a Ash en Unova, eran novios

Hasta Brock había conseguido novia, cosa que parecía imposible.

Y por ultimo estaba Ash, aquel que no solo había conseguido ganar el titulo de campeón de Kalos al derrotar a la campeona, si no que también había conseguido novia

Esto, ya que al término de la batalla de Ash contra la campeona Dianta (que la familia Balance vio por la television), se había dado a conocer que el nuevo campeón de Kalos tenia una relación con su compañera de viaje de esa región, Serena.

Y de alguna forma que ella desconocía, eso la hacia sentir mal a la coordinadora, de cierto modo le desagradaba el noviazgo del entrenador. Y aunque ella trataba de no hacer caso, era casi imposible. Ya que su relación era la noticia sensación del momento, cosa que aparecía en la portada de todas las revistas y programas televisivos

-Una verdadera molestia- pensó para si misma

Justo en ese momento su Pokenav emitió comenzó a sonar y a vibrar indicando una llamada la cual era de nada menos ni nada mas que el chico rico de ciudad LaRousse

-Hola Drew- saludo la castaña

-Hola May- saludo igualmente- ¿como has estado?- con un ligero sonrojo

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- respondió- ¿Pero a que se debe tu llamada?

-Pues la verdad me preguntaba si tenías planes para esta semana- hablo con un sonrojo mayor

-Este… pues realmente creo que no- contesto ya sabiendo por donde iba el asunto

-Pues entonces… es que quería invitarte a mi casa unos días- propuso con su cara bastante roja y sin la confianza que se le había visto tiempo atrás – Es que mis padres no van a estar en la ciudad por unos días y pensé que para festejar tu reciente titulo te gustaría venir a conocer mi ciudad

_-¿Solos? ¿En su casa? Eso era demasiado atrevido -_ se decía mentalmente la castaña.

Y estaba apunto de rechazar la invitación cuando escucho una voz femenina proveniente igualmente de su Pokenav

- Oye bobo! ¿Estas hablando con tu novia?- hablo una chica de una edad mayor a la de Drew, rasgos afinados, un cuerpo bastante envidiable e igualmente peliverde pero de un tono mas claro

- No molestes Anya- pidió Drew a la chica que se asomaba dejándose ver por la pantalla y siendo reconocida por May

Se trataba de Anya de la Rousse, hermana mayor de Drew, que aunque este no hablaba mucho de ella, May sabía que ella era ex coordinadora y actualmente modelo gracias a influencias familiares, pero más que nada a su gran figura y rostro casi perfecto

-Oh tu debes ser May ¿no es así?- pregunto la peliverde que vestía una blusa holgada y un short de tela naranja. Bastante a la moda

-Así es- respondió con tono amable -Y tu debes ser Anya ¿no es así?

-Sip…- contesto pensando por un momento- oye…

-Hay algo que quieras preguntarle a May?- interrumpió el coordinador a su hermana de manera algo grosera esperando que se fuera

-¡De hecho en eso estaba antes de que me interrumpieras tonto!- regaño con tono molesto, causando risa en la castaña pero a la vez curiosidad de la pregunta de la peliverde

-¿Y que me quieres preguntar?- dijo May para calmar los ánimos entre los hermanos De la Rousse que se veían con miradas asesinas

-Oh cierto- se recordó así misma la peliverde para después preguntar- ¿Es cierto que conoces a Ash Ketchump el grandioso campeón de Kalos?

-¿Grandioso?- pregunto May incrédula, ya que había escuchado apodos de todo tipo acerca del entrenador. Pero la mayoría hacían referencia a cosas más… físicas de Ash

-Exageras, es solo un entrenador mediocre- afirmo Drew con tono molesto. De alguna forma el tenia cierto resentimiento al entrenador

-¡Más respeto para tu futuro cuñado!- regaño la peliverde a su hermano menor, volviendo a lanzarse miradas asesinas

Y al ver el rumbo por el cual iban las cosas, y las intenciones de Anya con el entrenador del Pikachu. May se adelanto a la segura petición de la peliverde

-Entonces… supongo que quieres que invite a Ash ¿no?- pregunto, casi segura de la respuesta

-Así es- digo con una sonrisa alegre y dejando a un lado las miradas de molestia de su hermano- ¿Qué seria mejor que tener al soltero más codiciado del momento en mi casa?- grito con una emoción, como si la llegada del entrenador fuera cosa segura

Fue ahí que May entendió todo, ya que estaba a punto de hacerle ver a Anya la relación del entrenador, pero ya no era necesario.

Ash estaba soltero

-¿Que acaso no lo savias?- dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso las castaña. Y al darse cuenta de que así era, la peliverde procedió a enseñarle una revista en donde la noticia estelar hablaba acerca de la soltería del entrenador

-Ya veo- contesto pensativa- ¿entonces cuando seria?- eludiendo el tema

-El lunes- respondió Drew dejando a un lado el silencio de molestia que tenia- ¿quieres que valla por ti?

-No te molestes- respondió la castaña con algo de frialdad

-Ok entonces nos vemos en 3 días, y no se te ocurra venir sin Ash - dijo Anya con tono consentido

-Claro jeje- dijo May para luego despedirse de los hermanos y cortar la llamada

Ahora venia la parte complicada, tenia que invitar a Ash.

Y de cierto modo sentía algo de nerviosismo ya que pensaba que Ash no la recordaría o que rechazaría la invitación. Entonces decidió hacer algo más simple que hablarle.

Le mando un mensaje en el que le invitaba a festejar su reciente victoria frente a la campeona de Kalos, y a la vez el festejo por su victoria en el gran festival de Hoenn. Además de indicarle la ciudad, la fecha y el lugar en caso de que el entrenador aceptara ir

Y después de enviar el mensaje con la invitación, May se sentó en su cama con el Pokenav en manos, esperando nerviosamente la respuesta del entrenador

No pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando su Pokenav emitió un ligero sonido indicando la respuesta del entrenador. Y al leerlo de cierta manera la castaña sintió un gran alivio en incluso esbozo una sonrisa con algo de sonrojo

El mensaje de tres palabras decía:

_Nos vemos ahí_

**_/_**

**Espero y no hallan cerrado la pestaña antes de acabar de leer y si lo leyeron completo y les gusto ya saben como demostrarlo (con reviews)  
**

**Criticas, alabanzas, correciones, insultos, amenazas, dinero, etc. Todo se acepta! xD Y no olviden aportar ideas para fur**


	2. Conociéndose y reencontrándose

**Bueno… aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de mi noble fic. La razón por la cual tarde casi un mes en subirlo fue por la escuela y todo eso. Además de que me ponía a jugar en mis tiempos libres xD. Y si se preguntan por mi otro fic, les diré que apenas llevo la mitad del capitulo por lo cual espero subir el capitulo el otro fin de semana. Sin más que decir los dejo con el cap.**

**Pareja: **Ash x May (obviamente)

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon y sus gentes no me pertenecen, tal vez el personaje de Anya solamente

_**/**_

**Conociéndose y reencontrándose en la mansión**

El dichoso lunes por fin había llegado, de cierto modo ese día May se despertó más temprano de lo normal, pero esto debido a que mentalmente se encontraba nerviosa.

Justo un día antes había pedido permiso a sus padres para ir a la mansión de los peliverdes. Al principio sus padres no parecían estar de acuerdo con la idea, y esto alegraba a la joven castaña; ya que ella no estaba segura de querer ir. Sentía que era más por compromiso que por gusto

Pero al informarles a sus padres que el entrenador de gorra roja asistiría, estos cambiaron totalmente su posición dándole permiso a su hija de asistir. Ya que ellos le tenían una gran confianza y respeto al dueño del Pikachu.

Es más… en ocasiones hacían insinuaciones a la joven castaña acerca de que el entrenador era un gran prospecto de novio y que en el futuro sería alguien exitoso.

Entre otras más que eran dichas por su madre como: que sería un gran padre o que tenía un cuerpo de modelo e incluso llegó a hacer referencia de su trasero. Cosa que avergonzaba a la castaña.

Pero lo peor era que su madre les decía a todas sus amigas en la ciudad, que su hija había sido la primera novia del joven entrenador. Cosa que incomodaba y molestaba a May

...

El reloj marcaba la 1:00 pm y la pokegirl favorita de los advance se encontraba caminado una colina ya que al llegar a ciudad LaRousse y preguntar por la dirección de la mansión, se le informó que esta se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Más específicamente en lo alto de una montaña. A la cual se dirigía, y a lo lejos pudo observar una gran reja

-Seguro es aquí- dijo para si misma la castaña arrastrando su maleta

…

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar de la mansión perteneciente a los jóvenes De la Rousse; se encontraban los ya conocidos hermanos, sentados cada uno en un sillón

-¿Te molesta algo?- pregunto Anya a su hermano que parecía ignorarla-desde que se fueron nuestros padres no me has hablado- agregó

-Me molesta que hayas invitado a Ash!- por fin le dirigía la palabra, con tono molesto.-Tu sabes el por que invite a May y lo estás arruinando

-Yo creo que deberías agradecerme- hablaba con tono de superioridad- ¿De verdad crees que ella hubiera aceptado venir así nada más?- pregunto.

Y tenía razón ya que de no ser por el compromiso la castaña, posiblemente no hubiera asistido- Además, si lo que temes es que mi Ash se enamoré de esa tonta... Sólo bastará con que me mire detalladamente por quince segundos para que caiga enamorado ante mis pies

-¿Tonta?- enfatizó Drew- no parecía que pensarás eso de ella cuando le pediste que invitara a Ash

-Ohh, por supuesto que no!- grito, para luego empezar a hablar sarcásticamente- "oye May pienso que eres una coordinadora mediocre. Pero quiero que vengas a mi mansión para que el tonto de mi hermano te enamoré ohh y podrías traer al súper guapo y famoso de tu amigo para yo poder enamorarlo y ser súper famosa. Gracias!"- para luego volver a hablar normalmente-Ósea hello! Claro que tenía que tratarla bien, de otra forma no habría May para ti, ni Ash para mi!

-Fácilmente podrías haber ido a algún evento en el que estuviera el. Y poder intentar coquetearle o algo por el estilo- contesto el coordinador con un tono de molestia

-Que crees que hice mientras estabas en Hoenn!- alzo la voz- fui a todas sus conferencias y eventos en los que estuvo, pero si no era su tonta novia la que no dejaba que nadie se le acercase. Eran las otras admiradoras las que no me dejaban acercarme- finiquito igualmente molesta por sus malas experiencias

-Pues sólo espero que lo mantengas alejado de May y más te vale tratarla de la mejor manera posible

-Sólo dame tres días para hacer que Ash me lleve a Kalos, en donde me presentara ante el mundo como su nueva novia.-con aire de grandeza- Seré Anya de Ketchump.

-Disculpen la interrupción- hablo un hombre de una edad avanzada y de traje. El mayordomo seguramente- pero los busca...-

-¡Es Ash/ Es May!- gritaron simultáneamente, interrumpiendo al mayordomo y acto seguido salieron corriendo hacia la entrada

Pero al llegar a la puerta, ambos pudieron ver que, quien se encontraba detrás de la reja era la castaña y no el entrenador. Provocando que Drew fuera a recibirla y Anya se recargara en el marco de la puerta

Y después de abrir la reja le dio un gran abrazo a su amiga.- Me alegra volver a verte.- dijo con algo de sonrojo

-A mi igual- contesto May algo extrañada por la actitud del peliverde. Ella sabía que tal vez intentaría conquistarla, pero no pensó que su actitud llegara a cambiar tan drásticamente

-Si, si- interrumpió la peliverde- ¿Dónde esta Ash? Yo no lo veo- hablo sarcásticamente con su mano en la frente, girando su cabeza intentando encontrarlo

-Pues el dijo que llegaría aquí- respondió extrañada, ya que no parecía la chica dulce con la que había hablado por el Pokenav- De echo pensé que ya estaría aquí

-No debe tardar en llegar- hablo Drew, y acto seguido los tres entraron a la mansión

Y grande fue la sorpresa de May al entrar a la mansión. Ya que tan solo la sala era más grande que su propia casa y parecía que eso no era todo por que se podían apreciar varias puertas que conducían a diferentes lugares. Además, al ver las escaleras pudo observar que esa mansión era de por lo menos dos niveles

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar- dijo Drew, feliz de ver el rostro de sorpresa de la castaña.- Vamos, te enseñare tu habitación- mientras tomaba la maleta de la coordinadora y le indicaba que la siguiera subiendo las escaleras. Hasta que en el segundo piso el peliverde se detuvo frente a una puerta y abriéndola

Otra vez la sorpresa se apodero de la castaña al ver la que seria su habitación, esta tenia un diseño de habitación clásica, pero a un así era bastante grande. Tenía un armario para guardar sus ropas, una cama bastante amplia, un buró con un espejo y un televisor. Parecía ser una lujosa habitación de hotel.

-Mira- fue todo lo que dijo Drew al acercarse a una puerta parecida a la del armario y abrirla. Revelando que se trataba de un balcón desde el cual se podía apreciar la ciudad, el gigantesco patio en el cual había varios Pokemon, algunos de Drew y los otros seguramente de Anya. También se podía apreciar una piscina bastante grande

-Woo- exclamo la castaña al recargarse en el balcón y asombrarse por la hermosa vista que se podía apreciar

-Oye May- dijo el coordinador, obteniendo la atención de la castaña- hay algo que…- intentaba hablar, pero el nerviosismo se hacia presente con su tartamudeo y con un sonrojo

-Oigan tortolos- interrumpió la chica peliverde- ¿no han sabido nada de Ash?

-Nop- respondió May, cambiando su atención hacia la chica. Y una vez más se sorprendió al verla en un ajustado bikini de dos piezas a rayas horizontales verdes y blancas que realmente hacían sobresalir sus atributos, sus curvas y sus largas y torneadas piernas.- "Creo que realmente va por todo"- pensó para si misma

-Bueno lo estaré esperando- informo- si me necesitan estaré tomando el sol- concluyo dejando a los coordinadores solos

-Tu hermana me cae bien- hablo May- ustedes me recuerdan a Max y a mi- dijo recordando las discusiones que tenia con su hermano menor. Pero al recordar eso, también recordó la época en la que viajaban con Brock y Ash.-"Me pregunto que tanto ha cambiado"- se dijo mentalmente

-Bueno regresando a lo que estaba…- hablo Drew, poniendo una de sus manos, sobre las manos de la castaña que estaba recargada en el barandal. Y sonrojándose una vez mas,- Era que…

Pero otra vez fue interrumpido, debido a que el cielo se oscureció por un segundo debido a un objeto o mejor dicho criatura voladora que paso rápidamente, surcando el cielo.

La reacción de ambos coordinadores fue tratar de buscar la criatura con la vista, pero era difícil ya que el sol los cegaba haciendo imposible observar detenidamente a la criatura con forma de dragón.

Hasta que de un movimiento esta se detuvo comenzando a descender lentamente.

Se trataba de un poderoso Charizard. Pero no cualquier Charizard, se trataba del primer Pokemon de fuego del actual campeón de Kalos. Se trataba del Charizard de Ash. Y sobre este se encontraba su entrenador que vestía de manera diferente

Traía un pantalón color azul, una camisa blanca y sobre esta un chaleco rojo (bastante parecido a red), y la gorra que había usado en la región Kalos. Además de un aparato, desconocido para Drew y May, con forma de pulsera en la muñeca izquierda de Ash.

-¡Ya llego! ¡Ya llego!- gritaba Anya que corría hacia donde aterrizaba el Charizard del azabache. Sin importarle que al correr de esa forma sus _atributos_ se movieran de una peculiar manera.

Tanta era su emoción, que no se percato de que la piscina estaba a unos metros de ella. Pero al importarle únicamente llegar con el entrenador no se dio cuenta de que estaba a unos pasos del agua, provocando que cayera de forma cómica

-Sabe nadar ¿verdad?- grito el azabache al peliverde, que le asintió con la cabeza a lo lejos

-Será mejor que valla a saludarlo- dijo May, consiente de que no había hablado con su amigo y ex-compañero de viaje, en un par de años e igualmente deseaba salir de la incomoda situación. Pero el coordinador cambio de nervioso a molesto

Mientras tanto abajo. Anya ya había logrado salir del agua colocándose una bata que se encontraba en una silla cercana a la piscina y caminando se acercaba al entrenador

- Creo que deberías tener mas cuidado- dijo Ash sin mirarla ya que se encontraba acariciando a su Charizard

-Y yo creo que deberías voltear y saludarme- respondió con molestia, debido a que las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella esperaba

-Ohh lo siento- contesto mientras se volteaba y le extendía la mano- Ash Ketchump, un gusto conocerte-

-Así esta mejor- mientras respondía al apretón de manos- Anya de la Rousse modelo y coordinadora… ¿Ya te enamoraste?- dijo lo ultimo con tono sarcástico y temblando un poco debido a que aun estaba mojada

-Jajaja, buena esa- rió pensando que era algún tipo de broma algo así- ¿Pero donde esta May? hace mucho que no la veo- dijo buscando con la mirada, pero causando un rostro de enojo en la peliverde.- Ohh, allá viene- ya la había observado acercarse

Mientras tanto May se acercaba a saludar a su ex-compañero de viaje. Y este caminaba hacia donde estaba ella con las mismas intenciones de saludarla, pero al estar a una distancia corta y por ir algo distraída observando que Ash no era el que ella recordaba, la castaña tropezó a escasos centímetros del entrenador cayendo en los brazos de este

-No sabia que me extrañaras tanto- dijo el entrenador con tono humoristico, ya que el no se percato que la castaña había tropezado, mas bien para el parecía que May lo había abrazado

Pero lo mismo parecía para los hermanos De la Rousse, ya que para Drew que se encontraba en la puerta, y para Anya; parecía que May se había lanzado a abrazar al chico de la gorra roja. Cosa que los molestaba, y mucho.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar hermanito- dijo Anya que entraba a la mansión, ya que al estar empapada había decidido irse a duchar. No sin antes mirar al azabache y a la castaña que ya se había separado del "abrazo" y platicaban tranquilamente.- Pienso que tú y yo llevamos la desventaja- fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de entrar a la mansión y subir por las escaleras

Y dejando a un Drew con un rostro de molestia y algo confundido con respecto a las palabras de su hermana. ¿Que tenia que hacer? ¿Debería hacer un tipo de alianza? ¿O seguiría tratando de conquistar a la castaña por su cuenta? Todas estas preguntas se hallaban en la cabeza color lechuga del coordinador. Y al ver como Ash y May platicaban como buenos amigos; lo hico entender. Desde que el dejo de viajar junto a la coordinadora después de Sinnoh, su amistad no volvió a ser la misma Y las palabras de su hermana eran ciertas.

El llevaba desventaja

**/**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo y si se preguntan por que es algo corto, la respuesta es que tenia planeado que fuera un capitulo por día (en la historia). Pero he decidido que para que sea mas divertido (y tener mas reviews XD) un día será equivalente a dos capítulos. Así que dejen más reviews para que yo, en vez de ponerme a jugar videojuegos o dormir de más; me ponga a escribir. Y les diré que una vez que termine este fic, empezare con otro, pero me gustaría que me digieran de que lo quieren (será tipo votación): Harem para Ash (con lemon o sin lemon dependerá de ustedes), lemon de Ash y May y otras parejas secundarias, Ash x May x Drew o Brendan, o May x Ash x (quien quieran) y si quieren otra cosa solo pidan.**

**Nos vemos!**

**Y para dejarlos con la intriga les dejo avances del siguiente cap:**

**- Eso te traerá problemas con nuestros padres- decía Drew no muy convencido de la idea de su hermana**

**-Pero si funciona Ash dormiría conmigo!- chillo de emoción imaginándose la situación**

**- Supongo que quieres saber por que termine con Serena ¿no?- pregunto el entrenador con total tranquilidad, pero en el fondo se notaba un toque de tristeza**

**- Y dime May…- captando su atención- ¿Tu tienes novio?...**


End file.
